


[飞叶]就是一个恶趣味的H

by centaurian



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centaurian/pseuds/centaurian
Summary: 其实我是吃叶飞的，我也不知道为什么写了飞叶……





	[飞叶]就是一个恶趣味的H

“这个……你自己来？”飞龙轻轻笑了笑，随意递给叶一样东西，然后略带调侃地看着他。  
半跪在地、衣衫齐整的杀手接过黑色的按摩棒，神色有些为难。  
跟在这位黑帮龙头身边七年，叶对他的床上喜好非常了解。飞龙喜欢在床上拥有绝对掌控权，可是他很少用这些玩意。这一次心血来潮，难道是对自己难以释怀的思念的取笑？  
“是，飞龙大人。”过了一会儿他无奈地摇了摇头，还是闭起了眼睛，想象着这是飞龙的勃起，认真舔了起来。飞龙看着他红艳的舌头从根部滑至顶端，又用口腔包裹住硕大的伞头，顿时生出些许嫉妒。叶在他面前认真地舔着一个假阳具，这画面非常刺激，又微妙地挑战着他的自尊心。  
“够了，用它插你后面。”  
敏锐地察觉到飞龙并不高兴他对道具的过于认真，叶皱了皱眉，安静地抬起头看着飞龙。他正低着头，丝绸般的长发柔顺地散落在胸前，有些复杂的目光沉沉地在自己脸上徘徊，手中不紧不慢地自慰着。丝质长衫敞开到胸口，有一滴汗正从他的额头滑落到精致的下颌，他发出一声低吟，美得无以复加。这样的飞龙让叶想起半年前台北的那个夜晚，飞龙骑在他身上用力扭动腰肢，火热的后穴将他的坚硬尽数吞没……叶感到自己素来坚定的理智已经被燃烧殆尽，他并不在乎自己是不是被进入的那个，想要飞龙的欲望驱使着他修长的手握住那根坚硬的假阳具，往自己手指开拓过的后穴慢慢推进。  
这样的臣服和顺从让飞龙感到满意。叶跪在铺满房间的酒红色地毯上，低喘着自己插弄自己，在这种时候他的腰和背也如此坚实而挺拔。飞龙赞赏地看着他冷静而强大的杀手，感到自己的勃起正在慢慢胀大，眼角也开始跳动，一股热流压迫着心脏，不得不承认，这样的叶让他心跳加速。  
他伸出沾满粘液的手抚上叶的眉梢，抬起对方的下颌，叶抬起眼睛，瞬间明白了他的意思。  
早在很多年前就夺走他的心的那个人就那样慵懒又优雅地靠坐在沙发上，黑曜石一般的眼睛散发出威严、引诱、甚至怜惜的气息。  
他美得如此锋利、如此脆弱……从来不为人所了解的杀手内心涌起一阵温柔。他拒绝随飞龙返回香港的那一刻就已经向他背叛过的前主人宣告，他是自由的，自由、诚实、又平等地爱着他。这一刻飞龙向他发出了命令，不是以往作为黑帮龙头向属下发号施令，是一个美丽的造物向他的被征服者投去的金苹果，所以他欣然向他臣服。  
叶沉默地注视着他，膝行到飞龙的膝头，低头含住了对方。  
怒张的欲望被温热的口腔容纳包裹，飞龙舒服得闭上了眼。一片情欲蒸腾中他能感觉到叶在生涩地舔吻他的性器。他的舌头不很灵活，贴着龟头光滑的皮肤缓缓移动着，又将它深深吞进口中。飞龙在想象中描摹着叶的动作。他从来就不了解叶，叶跟在他身边七年，直到背叛的那一天他才知道他的忠诚从来不属于自己，然而心却无可奈何地被自己掠夺了。这一刻他更深地体会到叶能为自己做到什么地步。他睁开眼，看见叶趴在自己腿间，双腿跪地，手中的假阳具还不停地在穴口进出。他看不见叶的脸，只能看到他保养良好的肌肉在微微震颤，这样全然奉献的坦荡姿态，让飞龙只想把他压在身下贯穿征服。  
“好了，叶，你站起来。”飞龙像一个情人那样温和地命令着叶。叶顺从地站起，接过飞龙递给他的一条黑色丝巾。  
“遮住眼睛。”  
飞龙以手支颐地看着叶抬起手臂，用丝巾绑住自己的双眼。  
熟悉的黑暗覆盖了一切，飞龙的呼吸明显了起来，他身上朦胧的檀香也浓郁了起来。作为在黑暗中五感敏锐于常人的暗杀者，叶并不感到害怕。可是现在他有些拿不定主意。飞龙就在他面前，叶静静地等待着他的命令，他却久久没有发出声音。  
“飞龙大人……？“  
叶有些困惑地开口。  
然后他听到飞龙从沙发上伸展起来，腰被飞龙有力的臂膀搂住的同时，左侧胸口也被什么冰凉的东西抵住了。  
叶瞬间记起了，那是飞龙从不离身的贴身匕首，前任刘大人的礼物。  
“这颗跳动着的心，它似乎想要说些什么。”叶听到飞龙漫不经心的声音在耳边响起，“把它解放出来，送给我怎么样。”  
“它已经是你的了。不相信的话，尽管动手就是。“叶平静地说。  
“啧。“飞龙笑了笑，放下了匕首，“后面含着我给你的东西，嘴里还说这种话，真是个自大又无趣的男人。”  
飞龙的笑里没有多少嘲讽意味，反倒是有些轻松的调侃，这是对亲密的人才会发出的笑，令叶心潮澎湃。叶想象着那位美丽的掠夺者的表情，情不自禁地露出了一个微笑，自己也没能察觉。  
“很温柔呢……真美。“  
他知道飞龙不喜欢被这样形容，但他情不自禁，像那个台北的夜晚。他的掠夺者美丽、冰冷、强悍，却因为心底的温柔而始终怀有令人难以察觉的脆弱，正是这样的矛盾让他显得无比迷人。  
“别吵。“飞龙也像台北那夜那样回应着他，用嘴唇封住了他的一切声息，然后轻轻推动他后退几步，将他转了过去。  
叶下意识地抬手，摸到了一块光滑平整的东西，坚硬，冰凉，像是镜子。飞龙拉下他抬起的手并在身后。  
“我就如你所愿，让你做我的俘虏吧。”  
“咔嚓“一声，叶感到自己的手腕被什么凉凉的东西铐住了。双手失去控制，叶的身子歪了歪，立即感到后背被拥入了什么人的胸膛中。  
在叶看来体术精妙的飞龙应该是柔软而坚韧的，然而这胸膛却是意想之外的不亚于自己的宽阔、强壮和温暖……飞龙的胸膛。  
“没有我的命令不要睁开眼。”  
叶沉默地点头。接着他感觉到罩住眼睛的黑色丝巾被取了下来，塞进口中，围着头绕了一圈，又被系在脑后。这下他什么话都说不了了，只能发出低哑黏腻的鼻音，全世界最好的丝绢压着舌头，很快被唾液打湿，叶很不舒服地摇了摇头。  
腰被飞龙搂住，滚烫的掌心在后腰和臀肉上来回搓揉。叶被那双白皙修长的手折磨得情难自禁，高挺的勃起叫嚣着发泄，他却只能喘着气尽力克制着，让自己不那么腿软。  
“好了，眼睛睁开。”飞龙的命令随着湿热的气息扑在耳边。叶浑身一颤，慢慢睁开眼。面前的镜子中是一个从未见过的自己——昏黄的灯光下，他双腿大张，飞龙的一条腿插进来，他整个人靠坐其上，性器顶端泌出透明的液体，急需抚慰，浑身泛着不正常的红，汹涌的情欲不言而喻。  
“不许闭眼。”飞龙在他撇开头之前开口。  
叶见识过许多荒谬的场景。然而镜中的自己还是显得十分荒谬，不仅因为他从未像这样被爱抚和侵犯，更因为对方是飞龙……平静的神色再难维持，叶艰难地看向镜子，眉头紧蹙，略带恳求地望向镜中的飞龙。  
“哦。你也会露出这样的眼神吗。”  
飞龙看着叶求饶似的眼神，伸手抚上叶裸露的脖颈，露出一个玩味的微笑。  
叶深深凝视着那双美丽狭长的眼睛，感到心跳越来越快，身体越来越燥热。羞耻已经被抛到了一边，剩下的尽是深沉可怕的情欲。  
”这样的你让我很感兴趣。“  
飞龙抽出叶后穴的东西，低头贴上他的脖子，牙齿轻轻咬住皮肤吮吻，双手也同时抚慰着他的前端和后端穴口。沾满了精油的手指按揉着探进叶的身体，抽插扩张，小穴一张一合地接纳，紧张却顺从。飞龙觉得自己的忍耐也已经快到极限，他深深吸了一口气，像是在品尝叶散发的气味，喘着气慢慢开口，“湿成这样了……这么想要吗？”  
飞龙加了一根手指，三根手指在后穴中按压抽插一番。等小穴软得不能再软，才抽出手指，搂紧叶，换上自己的性器抵在那处销魂的入口。叶没有回应，他也不动，只微微摆动着腰，龟头在穴口浅浅地磨着。  
……抱我吧，飞。  
情欲久久不得发泄，叶被他折磨得受不了，却无法说话，只能露出无奈又渴盼的眼神。  
飞龙一手轻柔地爱抚着他的勃起和会阴，一手来回揉搓着他的腰。叶感到一阵眩晕，即使把他逼迫到这个境地，看起来飞龙也没有直接答应他请求的意思。  
“手撑在镜子上。”他的口气依旧是命令式的，却有着藏不住的温柔。叶迟疑一下，顺从地将小臂撑在镜子上，双腿打开，塌下腰来，一副任君采撷的样子。  
在飞龙面前，什么样的姿态都可以，只要飞龙想要。  
飞龙有些吃惊地看着叶。叶沉默而准确地执行着他的命令，而且做得比他要求的更多。他以为那一天之后，不会再看到对自己如此顺从的叶。然而叶现在站在这里，为他坦诚地打开了自己。  
一阵陌生的热流涌过飞龙的心，驱使着他用力握住叶精悍的腰，俯身吻着叶散发着男性魅力的后颈骨，腰身一挺，便没入了对方身体的最深处。  
“唔……啊……“  
飞龙的吻让叶不禁颤抖起来，咬着嘴里的丝绢发出低沉的呻吟。  
飞龙抬起叶的腰，低下头看着他们的结合处。性器被缓缓包裹吞没，泛着水光的穴口褶皱几乎被撑平，接纳着性器的插入。飞龙插入到最深处，感受着叶内里的温暖湿润，又缓缓抽出，欣赏着穴口收缩的景致。  
叶竭力忍耐着最初的不适与痛苦，在飞龙并不克制的冲撞下难耐地垂下头去。飞龙伸手抬起渐渐低垂的下颌，“难道你不想看我的身体吗？”  
叶摇了摇头。飞龙站在他身后，长发垂落在肩头，精致的长衫还挂在他身上，他能看到敞开领口中雪白的肌肤。他为这具无瑕的身体着迷，想要亲吻对方温柔的手，却只能发出黏腻的闷哼。  
要不是飞龙，他真的不知道自己可以这样，口被塞住，身体弯成九十度，高翘着臀部任身后的人抽插。飞龙的动作越发激烈起来，他能看到紫红色的性器在自己身后快速进出，自己的性器连同身体被顶得一晃一晃，透明的粘液毫无规律地滴落。镜中的叶因为兴奋和羞耻而脸色潮红，眼角也被逼出了泪光。他想亲吻飞龙，想抚摸他细腻的皮肤和健康的肌肉，想叫他的名字，也想听到他叫自己的名字。内心那股永不停歇的疯狂冲动正鞭打着他，他有多渴望飞龙，他的掠夺者大概永远也不会知道。  
温热的后穴承受着无情的侵犯，摩擦间温度越来越高。此时飞龙已经完全兴奋了起来，美丽的眼睛里闪动着猛兽才有的光芒。他只想狠狠地侵犯身下的人，让他为自己神魂颠倒，发出美妙的呻吟。他一边用力冲撞着叶的后穴，一边解开他脑后的丝巾。  
“呜……啊……”丝巾被扯掉扔在一边，嘴唇一时难以闭合，唾液顺着嘴角滴落在地板上。飞龙修长的手指挤进微张的唇齿间，捉住柔软的舌头玩弄起来，叶被迫张开嘴任他侵犯，更多的唾液来不及咽下滴落在地板上发出啪啪的声响。上下都被侵犯，叶被快感逼得眼角发红，下意识地迎合着飞龙的撞击，原本被丝巾塞住的呻吟毫无阻碍地从喉咙中滚出来，一声接着一声，沙哑中带着黏腻，不知道有多撩人。  
“飞……哈啊……”  
这个称呼早已在他心里滚过无数次，然而只有这种时候他才会如此毫无顾忌。他突然感到腰被狠狠掐住，粗长的器官猛地抽出，又突然贯入，毫不留情的贯穿了他的身体。  
叶仰起头，发出一声短促的、近似悲鸣的喘息。  
“喜欢这样吗?“飞龙也低喘着，不再像先前那样优雅。  
“呃……哈啊……”激烈的律动中，叶只能发出这样的声音。  
“为什么呢……喜欢被我侵犯。“  
一片摇晃中叶试图看清飞龙的神情。那张美得不可方物的脸上清清楚楚地写着一丝迷茫和困惑。  
“因为……心被夺去了啊……”  
叶转过头，温柔又平静地看着不断顶弄的飞龙，再一次说出了这句话。  
飞龙想要听这句话吗?他并不确定。可他知道，此时此刻，他非说不可。

飞龙像是刚从梦中醒来一样地看着被自己压倒在床上的叶。一场除了身体快感别无其他的性，突然变成了夹杂着某种沉默的难以捉摸的感情的互动。飞龙感到有些不安。  
明明知道不会有任何回应，还是如此沉默地坚持着，叶也是真够愚蠢。  
但是他理解这种愚蠢。  
就是在这样的沉默中，自由和毫无约束地爱一个人的权利，叶都为自己争取到了。这样强大的男人，也没有人会认为他真的愚蠢。  
飞龙自嘲地笑了笑，抚摸着叶充满力量的脖子和胸膛，再一次投入到汹涌的情欲中。

高潮猝然来临，飞龙伏在叶的怀里享受着高潮的快感。手腕上的情趣手铐早已被挣开，叶的双手温柔有力地环抱着飞龙的身体，感受着冲入自己体内的那股热流。  
“呼……“飞龙满足地叹息出声，将自己抽出来，懒懒地靠在叶赤裸的肩头。  
“真是没想到，这一次你会这么顺从。”  
飞龙撑起身体，随手拨弄着自己的长发，似笑非笑地看着仍在不断喘息的叶。  
“是作为上一次美好体验的报答。“叶喘息着笑了一笑。  
看似安静，实则很强硬呢，这个男人。不愿意失去尊严和控制吗？飞龙收起了笑容，有些危险地盯着叶的双眼。  
“啧。真是诚实的回答，不怕惹怒我吗？“  
“那一天就对自己发誓了，不会再对你说谎，飞。”  
飞龙打起精神看着那双平静深邃的眼睛，除了坦诚，别无他物。他突然意识到，如果不是因为卷入自己与麻见的纠葛之中，或许叶是个危险不亚于任何人的男人。  
不过这个男人已经被他征服了，他自己也并不羞耻于承认这一点。他似乎一点也不害怕把他的一身弱点暴露给自己。  
这样的叶，有什么畏惧呢？  
飞龙摇了摇头，他过去不曾了解叶，现在也并不了解，或许以后永远都不可能完全了解。  
可是那也没什么关系。飞龙生来不是为了了解叶这个男人的。  
“还是要回台湾吗?“飞龙像问候好友那样随意问道。  
“是。”叶点了点头，“我会保护你到天亮。”  
“啧。”飞龙重新靠在叶的肩头，疲倦令他不想抗拒这湿热的肌肤接触，“我不需要你的保护。你也休息一下吧。”  
叶躺在床上，飞龙美丽的长发散落在他的胸口，浅淡的呼吸喷洒在他的皮肤上。热流源源不断地从飞龙身上传来，叶不禁低头吻了吻对方的发顶，将那具神造的身体抱得更紧了些，飞龙也并未抗拒。  
那一瞬间叶的心中涌起千言万语，最终又归于沉寂。  
这一夜将会过去，到了天明，他将会在飞龙还在熟睡时安静地离开这间维多利亚港的高级套房，回到台湾，那间破旧的、承载着他和飞龙第一次回忆的房子。他将会继续平静的生活，自由地、遥远地爱着此刻安静睡在他怀中的人。  
也许有一天这一切都会改变，但是现在，还有什么更好的选择呢？

end


End file.
